Wrong Number
by maili mailo
Summary: /Traduction/ Zoro, en essayant d'appeler un ami, se trompe de numéro. Malgré cette erreur, cet appel imprévu va se révéler plus agréable qu'il ne le pensait.


_**Wrong Number (Erreur de numéro)**_

_Auteure originale : StarkBlack_

* * *

_Je me lance dans la traduction avec cet OS. Cette histoire m'a vraiment plu, alors j'ai souhaité la faire partager à ceux qui ne l'aurait pas déjà lu sur le fandom anglais ou ceux qui n'ont tout simplement pas la foi ou les capacités d'affronter la langue de Shakespeare.  
**Disclaimer :** One Piece ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'idée originale qui revient à StarkBlack. La fonction de traductrice est bien ingrate._

* * *

D'un œil distrait, Zoro les trois jeunes filles, hilares, qui s'entassaient les unes sur les autres dans le photomaton exigu, éclairé un instant par la lumière d'un flash. La plus grande s'était assise sur la plus petite, blonde, qui poussait quelques faibles protestations alors qu'elle se faisait "écraser". La troisième du groupe était si saoule qu'elle n'hésita pas à chevaucher les deux autres filles, élisant domicile sur leurs épaules, position qui suscita quelques cris amusés de la part de ses amies.

Ce spectacle aurait dû exciter Zoro... s'il avait eu une quelconque attirance pour la gente féminine.

Il s'était posé au bar du premier étage de la boîte de nuit et adossé dans un coin près d'un des balcons. Cette position lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le rez-de-chaussée et la porte d'entrée. Il avala son fond de bière et vérifia sa montre pour la dixième fois. Où était passé Bones ? Il aurait dû être là depuis une bonne demi-heure ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il traîne Zoro dans ce trou pourri !?

Il était sur le point de commander une nouvelle bière, quand il fut interrompu par une silhouette qui se glissa à ses côtés.

« Hey, beau gosse, t'es venu avec quelqu'un ? »

Zoro jeta un bref regard sur le côté et pesta silencieusement. C'était la blonde du photomaton.

Il fit un signe au barman avant de répondre avec un désintérêt poli :

« J'attends un ami.

- Oh ! Super ! s'exclama-t-elle, une grimace sur les lèvres. »

Aucun doute, elle était complètement bourrée...

« J'ai aussi deux potes avec moi ! Tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

Zoro haussa les épaules et remercia le barman d'un hochement de tête quand il lui tendit une Heineken tout juste sortie du réfrigérateur.

« Ça dépendra de ce que mon ami souhaite faire. »

La fille, vacillant et tentant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, lui tendit la main. Ses cheveux étaient séparés par deux nattes cette coiffure lui donnait un air enfantin, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour plaire à Zoro.

« Je m'appelle Lindsay. Et toi ?

- Zoro, répondit-il machinalement, ignorant la main tendue.

- Tu devrais appeler ton pote, Zoro, il se fait tard. Mon amie Kat, là-bas, gesticula-t-elle vers ses amies restées au billard, se transforme en citrouille à deux heures. »

Zoro ne souhaitait pas appeler Bones, ses heures supplémentaires de travail devaient le retenir. Mais, pour se débarrasser de cette pénible Lindsay, il ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de sortir son téléphone. Son ami avait noté son nouveau numéro un peu plus tôt sur un bout de serviette. Il retourna sa poche en quête du petit morceau de papier froissé. C'était un bel exemple du sens de l'organisation de Zoro, mais il s'en souciait peu, il lui suffirait d'enregistrer le numéro dans son répertoire après son appel.

« Une petite seconde, demanda-t-il à la blonde avant de retourner au bar. »

Après deux tonalités, une voix étouffée répondit.

« _All__ô ?_

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? grommela Zoro. T'es où ? »

Des bruits de mastication et un bruyant son de déglutition lui parvinrent avant que la voix ne reprenne.

« _Comment ça, t'es__ où ? Je suis chez moi._ »

Zoro jura, comprenant soudain que la voix à l'autre bout du fil n'était pas son ami.

« Ah… Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, je me suis trompé de numéro.

- _Hey, pa__s grave._ »

Zoro raccrocha, embarrassé un court instant, puis composa le numéro une fois de plus et porta sa paume à son oreille pour mieux entendre la sonnerie.

Quelqu'un décrocha et la même voix retentit.

« _Désolé, mec. C'est enco__re moi._

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Zoro. Sale… gah, pardon. Mon ami est un imbécile, il m'a refilé un faux numéro.

- _Pas de__ problème._ »

Zoro entendit un craquement d'opercule de canette.

«_ Hey, tu es où ? Avec tout ce bruit, on se croirait en pleine neuvième Guerre __Mondiale._

- C'est juste de la musique, répondit Zoro. Je suis en boîte.

- _Ah bon, laquelle ? Purr ? R Place ?_

- Nan, au Polyester.

- Sérieusement ? s'amusa l'inconnu, laissant échapper un rire chaleureux qui attira l'attention de Zoro. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ? Ce club craint ! »

Zoro sourit et laissa ses coudes reposer sur le bar.

« Je me suis fait poser un lapin. Ils viennent de passer pour la quatrième fois Rihanna en quarante-cinq minutes et une espèce de bergère essaye de m'entraîner dans une orgie avec ses amies. Ma canette ne va pas faire long feu si ça continue.

_- Oh, et je suis le gars qui t'a planté là._

- Exact.

- _Je vois_. »

La voix rauque attisait de plus en plus la curiosité de Zoro au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

« _Continue de me parler pendant quelques minutes, elles finiront peut-être par comprendre._

- Elles sont vraiment bourrées, précisa Zoro.

_- Tant mieux, elles partiront d'autant plus vite si elles voient que tu as des problèmes._ »

Malgré la légère déception que commençait à éprouver Zoro, ce dernier lui demanda :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, non ?

_- De quoi ?__ Envoyer balader les filles ? Oui, je m'y connais._ »

Zoro ne put retenir un sourire, sourire qui s'évapora quand il entendit un bruit sourd percer à travers les paroles de l'inconnu.

« C'était quoi ?

- _La télé_, répondit l'autre homme. _Je regarde un anime._

- Ah bon ? »

Son intérêt augmenta d'un cran les animes et les dessins animés du samedi matin étaient ses péchés mignons.

« Quel anime ? »

Un long bruit de déglutition lui répondit, suivi de celui d'une canette écrasée sommairement.

«_ Bleach. Je viens de le commencer. Une de mes amies me l'a recommandé quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais__ Naruto._

- Tu en es où ? le questionna Zoro. Je veux dire, qu'est ce qui se passe pour l'instant ?

- _Alors, I__chigo met le bordel dans la Soul Society juste après son combat contre le type chauve._

- Ah, super, déclara Zoro, ravi. Tu n'es pas loin du combat de Kenpachi. C'est mon personnage préféré. »

Un autre rire traversa le combiné.

« _Le b__orgne ? Il est incroyable ! Il a une force démentielle mais__ a un sens de l'orientation pourri.__ C'est__ trop drôle !_

- C'est tout moi, s'esclaffa Zoro.

- _Toi aussi, tu __as un sens de l'orientation po__urri ?_

- Non, mentit Zoro. Je suis incroyable et terriblement fort.

- _Ha ha._

- Je ne plaisante pas. »

L'inconnu se remit à rire et, malgré les enceintes du club tournées à plein volume, Zoro perçut le faible bruit d'un briquet qu'on allume et le klaxon d'une voiture. Malgré tout ce que son instinct lui hurlait, Zoro voulait mieux connaître cet homme. C'était une envie irréfrénable, tant il arrivait facilement à discuter avec lui, une qualité rare avec Zoro. Avec son caractère renfermé et son air peu avenant, rencontrer ou se faire des amis relevait pour lui du défi.

Et puis…. Ce type semblait particulièrement attirant.

« Où est-ce que tu es allé ? tenta-t-il. J'entends des voitures.

- _Je suis__ toujours chez moi. Je me suis installé sur __la terrasse__ pour pouvoir m'en griller une. J'habite dans un appartem__ent situé au__-dessus du restaurant de mon vieux. L'endroit est pas mal, mais_ _il donne sur un boulevard très__ fréquenté._

- Si ce n'est que ça... Je vis en colocation avec deux autres potes. Le premier est étudiant en physique et on ne l'entend jamais, tandis que le deuxième… c'est dur à dire ; une sorte d'élastique sur pattes ? »

L'autre homme fut pris d'un accès de rire et Zoro s'étonna à quel point il s'était si rapidement attaché à ce son.

« _Ça a l'air sympa… Je vois__ rarement mes amis à cause de mon travail qui m'occupe toute la __journée._

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es en train de regarder des animes chez toi un vendredi soir ? fit remarquer Zoro, amusé.

- _J'ai pris__ une pause. Les animes me font passer le temps avant que le match __ne commence. _»

Zoro se figea.

« Le match ?

- _Oui,__Mui Goohan s'oppose à Santiago Check en Thaïlande et __c'est diffusé__en direct à deux heures __trente._

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Zoro. C'est ce soir ? J'étais persuadé que Check affrontait Watagoni aujourd'hui et que le match en Thaïlande était pour demain !

- _Et n__on, désolé. Check a massacré Watagoni la nuit dernière 47 à… 18 je crois. La garde de Watagoni était pourrie. Check n'a presque pas eu à lever le pet__it doigt._

- Goohan va subir le même sort ce soir, il a du mal à se rétablir après un de ses coups de poing.

_- Son__ équilibre est dégueulasse, il pourrait se ramasser à chaque moment san__s problème._

- Ouais, approuva Zoro, avant de reprendre, frustré. Je donnerais tout pour voir ce match, bon sang !

- _Il n'est pas encore deux heures trente, pas la peine de te presser._

- J'ai pas le câble. Je devais emprunter celui d'un ami demain soir.

- _Ce même ami qui t'a oublié ?_

- Non, lui répondit Zoro dans un rire. Celui du frère de mon colocataire. Il a rendez-vous avec une fille ce soir-là.

- _Il te faut le câble, mec__._

- Je suis au courant… déclara Zoro, dépité. »

Il dressa la liste des amis qui le laisseraient entrer en pleine nuit pendant une de leurs sorties pour le laisser regarder le match. Pas grand monde, au final. Franky organisait à coup sûr une fête chez lui, Robin devait déjà dormir et Kaku nageait certainement à l'heure actuelle dans la drogue avec des filles ramassées sur le trottoir pour compagnie… Non, c'était perdu d'avance.

« Et… Où est-ce que tu travailles ? reprit-il.

- _Dans le restaurant en bas de chez moi._

- Ah, c'est logique. Un cuisinier donc ? »

La réponse de l'inconnu fut accompagné d'un petit rire.

« _Je préfère __"__chef__"__. Un c__uisinier fait cuire des steaks et réhydrate de la puré__e en flocon._

- Tu ne fais pas cuire de steak ? sourit Zoro.

_- Bien sûr__ que non. Les cuisiniers sous mes ordres le font à ma place. Et je ne réhydrate plus rien, sauf du lait à de rares occasions._ »

Zoro passa une main sur son visage, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait faire avorter cette conversation et raccrocher avant de ressentir quelque chose pour un type qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Mais alors qu'il tournait la tête, il aperçut Lindsay, traînant à sa suite ses deux amies.

« Fais chier… jura-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne vais pas tarder à avoir des emmerdes.

- _Mh ? Du genre ?_

- La bergère se ramène avec ses moutons.

- _Oh._ »

Après un bruit de porte que l'on ferme, le silence retomba à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu es__ gay, __quelque chose comme ça. Montre-leur que tu n'es pas intéressé._ »

Zoro se tendit, mal à l'aise avec ce sujet délicat.

« Non. Sûrement pas. Je n'ai pas envie de… m'aventurer sur ce terrain.

_- Ah bon ?_ »

À la surprise de Zoro, l'autre homme semblait presque déçu.

« _Pardon,__ je ne voulais pas-_

- Non non, le coupa Zoro. C'est à dire que.. Je n'ai... »

Mon dieu, on pouvait faire difficilement plus stupide que lui. Il jeta un œil aux jeunes filles. Lindsay en profita pour lui adresser de larges signes de la main, se rapprochant dangereusement.

« Je ne peux pas, euh… Elles sont pas loin.

_- Dis-leur que tu vas pisser. _

- De quoi ?

_- Dis-leur que tu vas pisser et que tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps._

- Mh, d'accord. »

Zoro se redressa, se surprenant lui-même à obéir à une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis dix minutes.

« _Fais gaffe quand même, ne les envoie pas bouler. Elles pourraient péter un plomb et te suivre en racontant n'importe quoi. Fais-leur croire que tu reviens._ »

Zoro se retourna face au trio et leur lança un sourire.

« Désolé mesdemoiselles. Je vais aux toilettes. Vous pouvez m'attendre quelques minutes ? »

Lindsay pouffa et, la main sur la poitrine, promit.

« Évidemment qu'on restera là. Tu veux que je te commande une bière en attendant ? »

Zoro secoua la tête.

« Merci, mais je veux être au meilleur de ma forme pour m'occuper de vous trois en même temps. »

Les filles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire et Zoro saisit cette occasion pour descendre les escaliers.

« _C'est passé__ comme une lettre à la poste. Pas mal !_

- Je me sens con. »

Traversant péniblement la foule du premier étage, il parvint au fond de la salle et se glissa dans la pièce réduite. Il referma le battant derrière lui et se laissa tomber contre le carrelage.

« Et qu'est ce que je fous ici maintenant ?

_- Tu ne__ dois pas pisser ?_ ricana la voix. »

Zoro laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, pourquoi tu m'as ramené jusque-là ? C'est dégueulasse ici !

- _Parce que je t'entends __mieux.__Et __que tu as enfin la chance de me prouver que tu n'es pas un __homophobe._

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, soupira Zoro.

- _Alors explique__-moi dans ce cas._ »

Zoro se frotta les yeux, pensif. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans les toilettes d'une boîte, en train de discuter avec un inconnu dont il ne savait même pas le nom, sur un sujet qu'il n'avait pas encore osé aborder avec ses amis ? Impensable ! Il allait vraiment faire ça ?

« Je, euhm… commença-t-il. Je n'ai encore rien dit pour mon homosexualité. À personne. Je ne peux pas révéler ça dans une boîte à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

- _Tu t__e rends compte que tu viens de le faire ?_ »

Le rire de l'inconnu résonna dans son oreille.

Zoro ferma les yeux. Sa stupidité n'était maintenant plus à prouver. Un silence suivit ces paroles. Une sourde inquiétude pesa dans son ventre, persuadé que l'autre homme s'était lassé de lui.

« Je vais me faire raccrocher au nez, mh ? demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

- _Non, p__ourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu ne risques pas de me violer de là où tu es._ »

Son cœur battit plus fort. Il se repassa mentalement la conversation et sentit le poids s'envoler de son ventre.

« Donc… Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il, à son grand dam, fébrilement.

- _Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas._

- Et… à quel point ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Un léger soupir lui répondit, accompagné de bruits en tout genre.

_« __Bon, __je m'habille. Si tu te trouves au Polyester, alors tu es sur la huitième __avenue. __À__ cinq__ minutes d'ici, un peu plus bas, il y a un café qui s'appelle Iris. Il est ouvert 24 heures sur 24. On se verra là-__bas._

- Je, euh… hésita Zoro. Je dois passer par où ?

- _Tu n'as__ qu'à descendre la rue, en restant sur le même trottoir que celui du Polyester._ »

Zoro acquiesça, avant de se rendre compte que l'autre homme ne pouvait pas le voir.

« D'accord… J'y serai. Au fait… Je m'appelle Zoro.

- _Et moi Sanji__. À dans quinze minutes._ »

* * *

Après avoir visité involontairement le quartier et être passé deux fois devant sa destination, Zoro poussa finalement la porte d'_Iris_. Il jeta son dévolu sur un des tabourets au bar qui lui offrait une belle vue sur l'entrée. L'ambiance dans le café était agréable : une lumière tamisée, une décoration de goût et une tarte à la rhubarbe qui semblait divine. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Zoro se décida à commander un café et essaya de faire ralentir son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il avait un rencard avec un mec. Un mec qui semblait intéressé. Ou même très intéressé. Il quittait le confort de son appartement après une pause bien méritée, tout ça pour le rencontrer après tout.

Un tintement suivit l'ouverture de la porte et Zoro releva brusquement la tête. Un homme brun, couvert d'un long manteau sombre se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il s'approcha du bar, déposa sa mallette et demanda un latte sans même s'asseoir.

Zoro se détendit ce type n'était pas Sanji, son timbre était trop grave pour ça. De toute manière, son âge n'aurait pas correspondu : des doigts d'argent se dessinaient dans ses cheveux bruns et de profondes rides striaient son front et le coin de ses yeux.

Zoro reporta son attention sur son café tiède et en prit une longue gorgée. Il hésitait à commander de la tarte. Une télé diffusait le journal et il en profita pour regarder évasivement les informations, vérifiant sa montre. L'heure se rapprochait. L'estomac noué par l'angoisse, il sursauta violemment quand le carillon retentit à nouveau. Il leva les yeux et retint son souffle.

Merde, si c'était Sanji, il était canon. De longs cheveux blonds cascadaient le long de ses yeux, sa peau paraissait douce au toucher. Son visage aux traits fins, souligné par un bouc qui retraçait son menton, accueillait de magnifiques yeux bleus qui attirèrent son regard, et dont il fut incapable de se défaire avec le sourire que le blond lui adressa.

« Ta voix te correspond, commença Sanji alors qu'il se rapprochait d'où Zoro était assis. »

La voix n'était pas exactement la même que celle au téléphone, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

Le blond se posa sur un tabouret à ses côtés et Zoro ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Sanji était mince, sans pour autant paraître faible. Son torse qui ne semblait jamais finir était couvert d'un large blouson de cuir et ses longues, si longues jambes étaient enserrées dans un slim bleu denim.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? continua Zoro. »

Sanji secoua la tête.

« Non, j'aime ta voix. »

Zoro se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Il se détestait, lui et ses sourires qui lui venaient si facilement. C'était comme si Sanji brisait sa carapace avec quelques mots, un regard.

« Stressé ? Demanda Sanji.

- Oui. »

Sanji sourit et porta le café de Zoro à ses lèvres. Il le goûta et grimaça :

« Ah, ça a besoin de crème.

- La crème, c'est pas mon truc. »

Zoro laissa son menton reposer dans sa main, admirant la mèche blonde de Sanji qui ne dissimulait qu'un de ses yeux si expressifs.

« Alors ça a besoin de vodka.

- Je préfère largement ça. »

Sanji indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête.

« Sortons dans ce cas. Il me reste de la vodka chez moi. Je n'en bois pas beaucoup, mais j'en garde pour mes amis qui la finisse à ma place. »

Zoro se renfonça dans son tabouret et contempla ses mains. L'inquiétude le paralysait et il avait beau s'exhorter mentalement à suivre le blond, rien n'y faisait. Il savait qu'il allait gâcher une bonne occasion, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre :

« Je… Je ne suis pas… bégaya-t-il. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et releva les yeux vers Sanji.

« Tu essayes de me ramener chez toi ? Parce que je ne suis pas… D'habitude, je ne fais pas... »

Sanji laissa échapper un rire et se redressa.

« Oui, j'essaye de t'emmener avec moi Zoro. Mais pas pour coucher avec toi – ça sera peut-être pour plus tard. Tu es la seule personne ces quelques mois qui m'ait un tant soit peu intéressé, alors je ne vais pas te laisser partir. »

Il se tourna et laissa un peu d'argent sur le comptoir.

« Et puis, je croyais que tu avais besoin du câble et d'un salon pour regarder le match ce soir ? »

Zoro redressa la tête. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à nouveau, cognant contre sa poitrine. L'étrange nœud avait repris sa place au creux de son ventre, mais sa hâte masqua cette nervosité naissante pour lui permettre de sortir :

« Oui. J'en ai toujours besoin. »

Sanji se dirigea vers la sortie une fois de plus.

« Alors, allons-y. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Ace jeta un œil derrière une épaisse pile de papiers, observant les allées et venues pour finalement apercevoir Bones, chargé d'un nombre conséquent de dossiers. Le brun sourit et posa son stylo.

« Alors, ça a marché ? »

Bones lâcha les chemises et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« J'ai reçu un SMS de Zoro ce matin, pour m'informer que j'étais un abruti, s'esclaffa l'homme. Mais il m'a aussi dit que notre rendez-vous raté d'hier soir ne l'avait pas vraiment gêné, car il avait fait la connaissance d'un type sympa. »

Ace acquiesça, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Sanji m'a écrit ce matin. Ça disait que le mec le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais rencontré l'a appelé hier soir par accident et ils ont atterri chez lui pour regarder tranquillement un match. »

Bones leva ses mains, reconnaissant sa défaite.

« Tu es un génie, Ace, qu'est ce que je peux dire de plus ? »

Ace reprit son stylo et se tourna vers son travail.

« Je t'avais dit que la ressemblance entre les deux était frappante.

- Tu n'as vu Zoro qu'une seule fois. Comment tu pouvais en être aussi sûr ?

- Il habite avec mon frère, mec. J'en sais bien plus sur ce gars que je ne devrais. »

Bones hocha la tête et ouvrit ses dossiers.

« Je suis franchement content que ton plan ait fonctionné. Zoro avait besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un, plus que n'importe qui que je connaisse.

- Et bien, ricana Ace, avec Sanji, ça risque d'arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois. Encore et encore et encore et encore… »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review un peu plus bas, ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir. Je referais éventuellement une traduction à l'occasion, si l'envie m'en reprend. Pour ceux qui attendent le chapitre 5 de Candy Rush, il arrive bientôt, une première moitié de chapitre est bouclée.

Thank you StarkBlack ! Et merci à vous d'avoir lu :) !


End file.
